Slumber party
by Cynicalnerd
Summary: (One-Shot, With OC) Yes, Lewis is back in Beacon and this time...he has to face the horrors of...a slumber party! Dun, dun duuuunnn! Rated M for swear words


Slumber party!

The weather outside of Beacon was harsh, it was extremely cold and the wind was razor sharp on the skin…why was the weather like this? Because it was getting close to winter…so the weather was preparing for the season. Since it was such harsh weather, Ozpin decided to make every go to their dorms when they were out of class, so all the teams were inside…studying or sparring or both. Me? I was doing none of that, I was chilling with my guitar and playing any random cords that came to my head, which made the team, every now and again, tap their feet to the beat to what I was playing…Weiss was taping her foot all the time, since I started paying in fact…I must ask her if she is into music…

Anyway, she was studying with Ruby, something about dust history…I tuned out of that conversation after Weiss said "Ruby, you need to know about dust and its history" Blake, on the other hand, was reading a book, which I'm almost certain is one that I read, but still she was being her, giving me glances every now and again to look at me before going back to her book with a smile on her face. Yang was…how can put this?…Being Yang. She was pacing around the room trying to find something to do but to no avail…so she flopped on her bunk which made the book supports move slightly and made Blake jump, which I chuckled at…which earned me a look from her.

"Yang, would you please stop falling on your bunk with such force?" Blake say's while re-adjusting the book supports.

"Ughh! I just wanna do something fun! I doubt anyone is doing something fun!" Yang exclaims in boredom, still having her head buried in her pillow.

"I'm having fun" Blake said, finally fixing the supports and going back to her book.

"As am I, it just depends on what your definition of fun is" I say chuckling at the end which made Yang sigh.  
"Well, your definition of fun is very different to mine"

"Uh huh…why don't we do something then?" at this point, Ruby and Weiss were listening intently to our conversation and Blake and Yang where looking at me. "What? I didn't say I had AN idea of what to do…"

"WAIT! I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO!" Yang blurted out, which made Weiss glare at her.

"Next time, say it a lot quieter okay?"

"Oh lighten up, ice princess" Weiss scowls at this but is cut off. "I want it to be a surprise, so…just make sure that all of you are here, as well as team JNPR"

"Uh huh" the whole team said in unison while staring at Yang like she was insane…which to be fair, she acted like she was half the time anyway. With that she said something about going into town and went speeding out the door…I just hope she is okay with the freezing cold winds and the breaking of Ozpin's rules

"Oh Yang, what are you planning?" I say to myself, trying to figure out what is was but I soon gave up on that and went back to my guitar and assumed that her 'surprise' is something nice…

The night came rolling in rather quickly over Beacon and engulfed the school in a blanket of darkness. the team RWBY (minus Yang) and JNPR were all in RWBY's dorm, all talking about anything…but mostly about when will Yang come back? As if on cue, she kicked the door open, almost breaking the hinges on the door, and came into the dorm with her arms laden with bags of food. "Guess what guys?" She said looking at me, Ren and Jaune, in turn with a devious grin on her face.

"What?" Ren said getting up, obviously knowing the outcome like me so I got up too.

"You're getting kicked out, GIRLS SLUMBER PARTY!" at this point, Ren and I sighed, Jaune was still confused about what just happened, Ruby, Nora and Yang all cheered with glee while Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha reminded silent but had a smile on their faces.

"I guess we should leave" I say to Ren and Jaune. A part of me was glad that I wasn't there with the girls but the other part of me wanted to be with Blake.

A few hours had passed since we got kicked form the RWBY dorm, Ren and Jaune were playing on their game console they had, which made me really jealous when they first got it out, while I watched over them and made remarks on how Jaune sucked and Ren was better than him but when Jaune and Ren's match was about to end, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I said, walking to the door. I open the door to see Blake and the next second she was kissing me passionately, she broke off and said "follow me" and led me by the wrist back to the RWBY dorm. I barely had the chance to say goodbye to Ren and Jaune before I got whisked away. We stopped at the door and Blake turned around and said "Don't be too traumatised at what you're going to see" before entering the room.

Said room was covered with food; none of it which had touched my bed or my stuff…good…no one is going to die tonight, but everywhere else was littered with food wrappers. The girls were all changed into their pyjamas (PYJAMJAMS XD) but when they saw me, they all 'awwed'. "Come on Blake, kiss him more so he can get changed" Yang teased, which made Blake Blush slightly and made me sigh. I get my pyjama bottoms and got changed in front of them, not really caring if they saw me in just underwear or not…but I know that Yang whistled at me while saying "Blake, you caught a nice one…you will have to let me go at him" again, I sighed at this but Blake had blushed a more deeper scarlet than before. "Shut up Yang." Blake said before standing up and sitting beside me. At this point we were all in a circle and with food all around in the middle. The circle was, starting from the door, me, Blake, Pyrrha, Nora, Velvet, Yang, Ruby and then Weiss…wait when did Velvet get here? Must of been when I went to the JNPR dorm…

"Any reason why I am here or did you guys just miss me?" I question which Yang threw a pillow in my direction which I caught before it hit me in the face.

"We could never miss you, but we dared Blake to bring you here…by any means necessary" an evil grin managed to creep onto Yang's face when she finished her sentence…she definitely knew how to be creepy and mischievous at the wrong times. "Okay! Lewis, Truth or dare?" Nora said with far too much enthusiasm than what was necessary.

"Oh so I'm in this game too?" everybody nodded at this, I sigh "…truth"

"Have you ever had any sex Fantasies?" this made half the room jaws drop to the floor, while I Blushed a deep and intense scarlet...it also made Yang snigger very loud at Nora's…creativity.

"Yes" I croak out and suddenly finding the floor very interesting right now, everyone was silent until I broke it. "Yang, truth or dare?"

"DARE! Bring it on kitten boy!" I sigh at the mention of this sudden new nickname I had since telling the others I was romantically involved with Blake.

"Okay…wait hang on a minute…do you think the professors will still be up at…" I look at the clock. "Half 10 at night?"

"I think so" Blake whispered in my ear, obviously very intent on what I was going to do to Yang.

"Okay! Yang I dare you to find professor Port and seduce him" This caused everyone in the room explode with laughter…all the while Yang was planning 20 ways to kill me.

"Done! Kitten boy!" with that she stood up and barged past us and went to find Port.

"Whole shit…she is actually doing it…WE HAVE TO SEE THIS!" I shout while running after Yang, then everyone else followed suit.

It took a good half hour to find Port, we didn't help Yang because we would get caught and be told to go back to the dorms so it was down to Yang's sense of directions…which was off…a lot, we found him patrolling the dorm halls. The rest of us hid behind the corner while Yang did the nasty work "Nora, you got a video recorder?" I say in hushed tones

"Yup!" she throws me her scroll with the recording already starting, trust Nora to be fast and always to have the weird things you need to blackmail people later.

"Heeeeyyyy Port~" Yang strides over while sexily calling on Port, swing her hips more sexually than normal "How are you this fine evening?~" Yang getting dangerously close to Port…Port being Port, was enjoying the closeness he was getting from the busty blonde, either that or he was having a seizure through all the random stuttering he was making "Not going to reply hot stuff?"…okay!, I think I have enough film, now to save Yang's dignity…or what remains of it at least "Guys go back to the dorm, I'll bail out Yang" they did as their told…all bar Nora who got her scroll back and was still filming…I'll get her back later. " Heyyy Yang, Port" I walk up to them, dragging Yang back abit from Port. "enough Yang, you did well but we don't want you getting arrested for sexually harassing a teacher" I hissed at her, she smirked and did a small air punch.  
"Okay! That's great Port! Kay, bye!" and with that she darted off with me being dragged with her…I'm almost certain Port never got a word out through all the stuttering but he was looking still rather red when we dashed round the corner

"You know he will remember that for class tomorrow right Yang?" I say after the very sore punch that catapulted me into the wall.

"Shut up kitten boy! You got me to do that, but its revenge time, truth or dare?" she evidently forgot that I have a choice and can just say truth…but lets see what she has in store.

"Dare"  
"I dare you to kiss Ren, just like you would with Blake" Welp…well done me, you walked right into that but time to get it done.

"Feel free to copy my moves for the boys you want to seduce blonde bust"

I strut out while I feel the gaze of an angry blonde and a jealous ginger burning into my back…I hope Blake's okay with this

"Reeeeeennnnnn~" I knock on the door and walking in, the room hadn't changed much since I left it, only Jaune was upside down on the wall and Ren was polishing his weapons. " Reeennn…come here" I say while looking back to see the jealous ginger and the blonde who was recording this…welp, karma for me doing it to her I suppose. Ren comes over with confusion all over his face but not for long. I instantly smack my lips on his and managed to hold him in place for a few seconds before breaking away.

"i…do I want to know?" Ren sputtered out, as red as Ruby's cape.

"Dare" I say with a wink before darting out the room matching his redness. "What time is it? Can I escape this hell?" I throw out while hiding a little behind Blake.

"10 to 2 in the morning" Blake says while chuckling at my childish display.

"I think that's a rap girls! Time to hit the hay and Kitten boy, Thanks for the entertainment and the blackmail evidence" ohhhh, Yang brought it

"Well…jokes on you, I dont care what you do with that, at least I didn't try to turn on a teacher…that's also on film" I hold up Nora's scroll with a smirk

"LLLEEEWWWWWIIISSSS!"

"TIME TO MAKE LIKE A TREE AND LEAVE!" I dart through to JNPR's room while escaping from the rampant blonde that was destroying the door. After a while of holing the door, Yang admitted defeat and made her way back to her dorm while I jumped into a bed…I don't know who's it is…smells like Pyrrha's…I'll take it! "That was…eventful" Ren throughout in the open

"You're telling me at least you didn't have to go through to the woman hole"

"and be forced to kiss me"

"Touché, how was your evening Jaune?" he was already snoring like a baby, half on his bed, half on the floor, so with that me and Ren called it a night and hoped for a calm morning…but its Beacon, no such thing exists with our teams around


End file.
